kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DoorToNothing
To answer your question IRC Issue Is 358/2 days worth playing? I was thinking of getting it, but it's for the DS... I do have a DS, but did Namura pull a decent game together with 358/2 days? I think it would be hard to pull something like that off... :Finally, an anon who isn't a vandal! ^_^ I've been playing Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days's every aspect, and the game isn't aboslutely exceptional, but isn't close to bad at all. It not as good as the PS2 games, but it is still a fun play, and new gameplay twists that add a challenge. As for me, I do so love a challenge! Out of ten, I would give this game about 7-8 points. Any other questions? --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 17:54, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Sir DTN. What's up? Have you see Sir GS? If you have a chance, go to his talk page. Lord Xiggie made him something special. It also looks like you cleaned up. Nice.--NinjaSheik 17:57, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm trying not to go over the template bandwidth this time. (right Yermom?) By the way, Ninja Sheik, I just decided that I'm going to make you a custom sig. I'll leave it on your talk page in a few minutes. --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 18:37, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :::You're very right 8D *poofs with style* -- 01:40, October 11, 2009 (UTC) A custom sig? Hmm...Thank you, but you don't have to if you don't want to. Why are you doing this?--NinjaSheik 18:45, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :I tend to act without reason. It's worked so far, hasn't it? :P --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 18:49, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Act without reason? Somewhow, I don't really believe you. You must have a reason for doing so?--NinjaSheik 18:52, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :It was a joke, NinjaSheik. You know, haha? --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 18:54, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :Aaah! What's up with that!? NinjaSheik, I think you put the coding in wrong. Did you check the custom signature box? --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 18:59, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Ah! I'm sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I'm so sorry! I'll fix it! I'm soo sorry!--'NinjaSheik' 19:01, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :You're funny, Ninja! I'm not mad at all. It's a little white mistake, everything is fine. --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 19:02, October 10, 2009 (UTC) You're such a big meanie sometimes, Sir DTN! You know, you don;t always have to call me NinjaSheik. Call me Sheik, use a title if you want to. But...If you want, you can call me Helen.--'NinjaSheik' 19:05, October 10, 2009 (UTC) I... Have Failed Terrablade Talk bubble Oh my lord... Kupo. Lol Roxas with a moogle pom pom thats priceless....*checks again* omg thats hilarious lolD.Dark. 17:34, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Triple SSC Nomination Vote Something's happened over Wikia KH 358/2 Days stats box Right now for the 358/2 Days stats box for weapons, whenever you put atk for the strength it won't show the strength power. Only if you put str it will show the strength. Is it supposed to be like that? Cause almost all of the pages I visited and didn't put str yet had atk in its place until I changed it.--Xsonicdragon 21:57, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Days Mission Pages Missions I'm going to go ahead and make a new infobox for missions. Also, make sure you are parsing the article names correctly. Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 01:56, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Ok, the current one is just a product by BebopKate that I added on to and modified. I'll wait to create a Mission 11 article until this new infobox is created. As for the parsing, I've just been copying from the guide, which has no parsing. I'll refer to the the actual game as well from here on. Thanks for the notice. --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 01:59, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :The new Mission and Challenge Mission templates are done. I'm going to notify Bebop in case she wants to change the colors or anything.Glorious CHAOS! 02:21, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Also, and this goes towards the redirects too, all mission numbers have two digits.Glorious CHAOS! 03:59, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Very nicely done, KrytenKoro. Also, I was are of the two-digit, but I assumed that the idea was nixed becuase that Bebop put it as single-digit. --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 04:06, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Colored Name --Seraph-Six 20:50, October 18, 2009 (UTC)I heard you know how to change the color of names. ::You mean in a signature? --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 01:29, October 19, 2009 (UTC) --Lutimuta 15:14, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Hey there. Could you tell me how to make a talk bubble? Gift of Glee! Userbox section Archive Hey, check it out~ ?? Why can't I delete something in My Talk Page? Cococrash11 :You are deleting messages that are important from other Users. You don't need to delete every single message on your talk pages if cleanliness is what you are going for. Just let them be, and archive if ever necessary. --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 04:49, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Dissidia - It's Official!